Career Advice
= How to give an interview for a job? = How to find a good job? This question has become a big problem in these days for youngsters or even for the experienced persons. Well-qualified people are heartbroken by searching jobs and then by test interviews. Job test or interviews can be terrifying.Their ability might not be challenged. But how to give a test interview is another thing and this can learn from one’s own or others’ experiences, as well as regular preparation. Don’t think that you don’t have to prepare for a test, interview, if you’re a good and capable person. You might be lucky to get selected for the first time, but usually have to work hard and go through these steps many times in your life. So instead of giving up, you should learn the science of interviewing and working hard so that your qualification may be justified and you got a right job according to your skills or abilities. Your personality and education or skills are fundamental in an interview. * Personality There are many things in personality. You’re usually judged by a stranger who knows nothing about you and observes your body language with little or no knowledge about your “baseline” behavior. First of all visit company’s website, social media profiles etc etc and then prepare yourself according to the company’s profile So chose a dress matching to the company’s logos or specific colors used by the company for example if a company using blue in their logos so you should be prepare yourself within blue. Your first impression shows that you have knowledge about company. How you sit can be very important, going in, getting out, sitting down, are all important things. Do not try to shake hands when entered keep a smile on your face, behave normally. Listen with your whole body, give appropriate head nods to show that you are listening. When making your personal opinions, adopt methods popular with public speakers: use your hands to signal the parts of your sentences you’re trying to highlighting. You should make eye contact with whoever is speaking you to show that you’re listening and not scared of the questions. If there is more than one interviewer, adjust your eye contact accordingly. * Knowledge After all these things, second important thing is your knowledge in which your specific subject according to the job is most important and then the general knowledge etc , so keep focus on the specific subject and prepare yourself according to the job requirements. Current affair knowledge is very important. When you receive a call or email for an interview then trying to listen news, even if you don’t have the habit of it. After listening to the news, learn more in depth about some of the things that are very common. Do not be worried in any way in the interview. If you do not get an answer, of one or two questions still do not worry. You may well answer the next questions. Positive thinking about interviewer may effect positive regarding your interview psychology has a deep effect. When you think that interviewer is dishonest, such psychology will affect the interview. So consider him a friend and talk him with relax and positive mind. Once the interview is finished, make sure the final image you give is not your rear, but your face. As you make your exit, just turn around for your final goodbye. This way, they will remember your face. www.jobsqee.com